Dreaming of me?
by sparrow minion
Summary: Roxas keeps having dreams about a boy that he doesnt know, and soon the dreams become sexual and they seem to become more real every time. What will Roxas do? Sora X Roxas, Lemony goodness abound. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Another dream about him..." Roxas groaned a moment after he woke up. This was the fourth one in a row, and just like all of the other ones, he woke up with a hard on.

"God damn it..." he said, lifting up the covers and seeing the tent made by his boxers. He let the covers down again and put his hands behind his head, staring at his ceiling. He tried to replay the dream in his head, but he could only remember a little bit. A duck with a staff ... a weird dog thing with a shield ... and the boy, laughing and smiling as they all ran down a street. Then the boy turned to Roxas and just ... winked...

Roxas sat up; his spiky blond hair plastered to his head from not being washed in two days, and stared out his open window, taking in the view of twilight town below. He needed to clear his head. He had never considered himself gay, but these dreams were getting to him. What if he was gay? Who was this kid? What the FUCK was going on in his head? He decided to try and stop thinking about it, at least until he could find someone to talk to. He just tried to focus on something else for the moment. He turned his attention to the immobile sun hanging in the sky. He had never noticed it until now, but it bothered him to some degree.

"_Why doesn't the sun ever fucking move?"_ he thought to himself. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when a shoe was thrown through the window, hitting Roxas in the face.

"What the FUCK Hayner?" Roxas heard Olette scream from outside his window "A SHOE?"

"Well the dumb-ass could've moved!" He yelled back.

"Yeah. Or, you could've NOT THROWN A SHOE!"

Roxas got up from his floor and rubbed his head. He was pretty sure that the shoe was steel toed, and was obviously kind of pissed off

"Will you two SHUT THE FUCK UP? Just stop fighting and have some angry make-up sex will you?" he screamed through his window, causing a passing old man to choke and look at him in surprise.

"Just get your ASS down here will you? We want to go to the beach!" pence screamed.

Roxas did as he was told. He quickly threw on his favorite (and only) outfit consisting of some silver pants and a white hoody-shirt thing**. (A.N.** what the hell am I supposed to call it? P

* * *

"... so we need ... what? Like 4000 munny?" Olette asked after counting on her fingers a few times

"Don't ask me. I'm allergic to math in the summer" Pence said, looking genuinely serious

"Whatever" Hayner said "we should split up and get some jobs"

They all agreed, like always, not giving a recommendation by Hayner a second thought.

"Hey Olette" Roxas called to his friend, realizing that this would be a lot easier to talk about with a girl "do you want to see if we can find a job together? It probably won't suck as much that way..." he added the last part to try and make it sound casual.

"Sure Rox" she said happily. It seemed that he had succeeded.

The pair walked around town, slapping posters against walls (and having them miraculously stick to the walls with no adhesive)

"Hey Olette…" Roxas began slowly, not at all sure how to say any of his problems

Olette stopped, sensing something was wrong "yeah? What is it Rox?

"Well…I've been having these weird dreams lately…"

"What about?"

"Well…they're always about this person…and I wake up…you know…"

"you wake up...?" Olette asked, not really getting it

"well...you know..." he gestured to his crotch

"okay. you gotta be a bit more specific. just pointing to your crotch and-"

"HARD! I WAKE UP HARD! Jesus fucking Christ Olette. You must be retarded...

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT? GIRLS DON'T HAVE DICKS! And besides, whats wrong with that? its normal for people to have sex dreams."

"I didn't say it was a sex dream! the thing that bothers me is that its always about the same person...and its a guy..."

"OHMYGOD! ROXAS!" Olette pulled Roxas into a tight hug, losing any trace of annoyance or instantly. He squirmed away

"Wait Olette. I'm not done. The reason I'm telling you this is cuz...well I don't think I'm gay. It's just this one guy…and I thought that you'd be able to help because…ya' know…you're a girl…" he said, looking at her. Her Happy "oh my god your gay" face was now replaced with a serious face.

"tell me everything"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Neville needs trip over something so that the he falls in to the fire. . . **_

_**Mar: I know, but what...?**_

_**CT: (completely un-aware of what we are talking about) HIS GRANDMA!**_

That had nothing to do with the story. I just felt like you should hear that gem of a quote. 

BACK TO SMUT! 

LEAP

Roxas was walking. He had no idea _why_ he was walking, but apparently his body wanted him to. He had no idea where he was, or why he was there for that matter. The sky was dark and the buildings were bubbly, cartoonish structures covered by flashing neon lights which were reflected and distorted in puddles on the cobblestone streets. It must have just rained…scratch that. It WAS raining. Roxas could see the droplets rippling in the puddles below his feet. They bounced this way and that, colliding with each in a way that reminded Roxas of…well, papaya if he was being quite honest.

"What the fuck is a moogle?" Roxas wondered, reading a sign above a nearby store. He decided to explore the store, if not for any other purpose than simply getting out of the rain, which was quickly picking up in volume. He went into the "moogle shop" and saw a piggish looking imp thing behind the counter. The instant it started communicating through dance, and Roxas understood it, however, he promptly decided to leave. 

Walking out in the rain again, Roxas began wondering why he was here. How could he have gotten here? More importantly, where WAS here? They were all very puzzling questions that Roxas felt like he needed answered. He tried to see if he could recognize anything around him, but most of everything was obscured by the heavy rain now coming down in torrents. He was trying to find an open 

shop when he felt someone grab his ass from behind. He caught a glimpse of the person as they ran past him towards an ally—vertical brown hair, clown sized shoes…

"Hey! Get back here!" Roxas screamed. There was no way he was going to let them violate him…even if it felt nice…

He took off in pursuit. He kept up with them, though they didn't appear to be running very hard. Was this some sort of game to them? He saw them turn a corner, and followed them, not really caring that this is exactly the kind of behavior that people told you about all the time on _dateline NBC, _usually resulting in rape. He turned the corner at high speed, and slipped on the slimy cobblestones. His arm raked up against a brick wall, skinning it and sending miniscule drops of blood out even before he hit the ground. 

"Shit…" Roxas whispered. He was soaked and he had landed on his knee hard. Tears were starting to fill his eyes. Or was it rain. He couldn't tell. He got up to rub his knee, hoping it would do something. The rain was now getting colder. He could feel the drops running down his neck and back, soaking his pants and shirt. He started shivering. He almost forgot about the boy until he felt himself being pulled by the shoulders back to the ground. He landed on the street with a splash, feeling one of the few warm parts on his body become cold as more water washed over him.

"What the fuc-" Roxas started, but he couldn't finish. The boy had pressed his lips against his own, sending a shockwave of pleasure through Roxas's entire body. Roxas noticed that he was no longer shivering. He was warm, and still. The boy kissed deeper, trying to get Roxas to open his mouth. For a moment, Roxas held his mouth tightly shut, but that changed when the boy grabbed the back of his head and pulled his hair. He felt the boys tongue in his mouth—sliding across his teeth and intertwining with his own. He could feel himself getting hard as it pressed at his pants at an awkward angle, begging to be released. The boy pulled him up to his knees and continued kissing him deeply. Roxas wrapped his arm around the boy's neck, while allowing the other to slide down to his pants, ready 

to relieve the pressure created by his pants. But at that moment, the boy pulled away from him and looked into his eyes—his face flushed and smiling.

"I'm Sora" he said "welcome to Traverse Town"

Roxas woke up sweating—his feet entangled in his sheets. He looked down and saw that his hand was cupped around his dick, which was stuck under the elastic of his boxers. He moved it, and then put his arms behind his head, deep in thought.

"Sora…"

**A.N. I KNOW! It's SOOOOOOO short and I should've updated weeks ago! Sorry I'll try to get the next one done ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

Olette was smiling. Roxas had just told her his dream straight through. Just the thought of the dream made him sick and confused. However, Olette looked genuinely happy to hear what Roxas had just told her. What had been a tired face moments ago had now spread into a full out grin, like he had given her some sort of pill that an over worked southern mother with incredibly perfect hair with four sons and an alcoholic yet well paid husband might take when they were all gone to keep from collapsing from exhaustion, thus rendering her able to keep up her false look of happiness and enjoyment, while secretly thinking of ways to murder her entire family in some bloody gory manner. His sexual confusion was her happy pill.

Bitch

"Roxas!" she squealed, poking him and tickling him in the ribs as though he were simply one of her girlfriends at a slumber party who had just confessed her secret crush "that it sooooooo cute!"

He pushed her away.

"Olette." Roxas said, putting on his most serious face. "This isn't funny, I'm really confused. I don't know why-

"What up bitches? " Hayner said, waltzing into the usual spot. He threw them all sodas and sea salt ice cream and slid down the wall, sitting across from the two. He was followed by Pence. Roxas and Olette acted as though nothing was wrong. Everyone began talking about the up-coming _struggle_ competition, but Roxas wasn't paying attention.

His dream was still fresh in his mind, like some sort of traumatic moment that no one ever forgets – the kind that you see on the discovery channel when you're looking for something to watch at 3:00 A.M. because you're high on crack or mountain dew. A story about someone getting stuck in a well or getting attacked by some wild animal. Yes - perhaps it was one of those moments…but are they really allowed to feel so good? Could something be traumatizing and practically orgasmic at the same time? It's not like he just got mauled by a tiger…maybe a guy's mouth but-

"Roxas!" Hayner screamed "did you have a fucking stroke or what?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're ready for the _struggle_ tomorrow" he said, looking kind of pissed off

"Oh! Uh…yeah! Fo sho!" Roxas said over-excitedly, causing a unanimous look of "what the fuck" to fall onto his friends faces.

"…Fo sho?"

* * *

Roxas was pacing. He was following the same path around his bed, at the same pace, for possibly the 100th time now. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep by any means. He was quite near exhaustion to be truthful. No. it was the fact that Roxas did not want to sleep. The chance that he could be molested by that boy, Sora, again, made him quite frankly afraid to fall asleep. He logged on to AIM, hoping that someone would keep him awake. He hadn't been on for even 5 seconds when Pence IMed him.

**FiNgaBanGeR473: **DUDE!

**FiNgaBanGeR473: **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UP SO LATE!?

**ROXurSOX: **idk…can't sleep

**FiNgaBanGeR473: **YOU HAVE STRUGGLE _TOMORROW!_

Roxas was going to respond when a window for an IM from Olette popped up, cutting off his message

(**A.N. **I hate when this happens! P.S. the dashes in the IMs mean this happened)

**ElmOs-LoVeR74: **Roxas! You have to go to bed!

**ROXurSOX: **I know but I'm just afraid of…you know…

**ElmOs-LoVeR74**: Roxas! You can't let these dreams scare you!

**FiNgaBanGeR473: **DUDE! STOP IGNORING ME!

**ROXurSOX: **I'm not ignoring you, Ole-

**ScoobieDoobieDoobies: **HEY! I want my pen back!

**ROXurSOX: **i don ha-

**HoTSitoTsI77: **Jake broke up with me

**ROXurSOX: **oh that su-

**AssMenagerie645:** I'm bored…

**ROXurSOX:** I-

**ElmOs-LoVeR74: **hello?

**ROXurSOX:  
**

**NintenDoug64: **JUUST A SPOONFULL OF SUGAR HELPS THE MEDICINE GO DOWN!

Roxas logged off AIM, to tired to care about molestation anymore. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed. Olette and pence were right, especially Olette. He needed sleep for tomorrow, and he couldn't let his fear of these dreams keep him awake. It wasn't as though they were real…he was just going to have to deal with them...

**A.N.** ZOMG!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY CHILDREN! I'VE JUST HAD A LOT TO DO AND I COULDNT UPDATE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!


End file.
